


musings

by ilovesorakingdomhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesorakingdomhearts/pseuds/ilovesorakingdomhearts
Summary: just something I wrote after listening to red swan and crying. i might die for eremin





	musings

It was so, so, painfully obvious.    
To every, single, godforsaken cadet in the 104th Trainee Corp.  
That one hot-headed Eren Jaeger and one polite Armin Arlert were so in love it made half of the corp "Awwww!" and half of the corp retch. The other half being Jean.   
But alas, neither of the subjects themselves knew. At least, Eren didn't know.  The recruits wanted to have SOME faith in Arlert, since he was super smart and all, but honestly? Everyone kinda figured his self deprecating personality wouldn't allow him to notice the fact that Jaeger practically worshipped the ground he walked upon. 

In Eren's case, he was as obvious as one could ever fucking be in this kind of situation. The usually grouchy boy, seen sporting a scowl at the best of times would instantly soften around his blonde companion. Yeah, yeah, they were childhood friends and stuff, SURE, they're close anyway, but the girls of the trainees had come to the conclusion (with Mikasa's begrudging input) that Eren acted no where near as nice when solely hanging around with his adopted sister.   
During conversation, Eren would take literally any opportunity given to him to talk about Armin, complimenting his intelligence and strategic skills, much to the embarrassment of the smaller boy, who would nervously laugh the statements off and subtly jab Eren in the side.  

Armin wasn't great with compliments to begin with, too modest for his own good, but when they came from Eren? Oh man, the boy starts steaming at the ears. Armin was a lot more withdrawn and emotionally stable (when he's not in a life threatening situation; Armin can get a little scary when he starts panicking) than his brunette counterpart, but that just made his own signs easier to pick up. 

Armin conveyed his feelings through little glances towards Eren every so often, taking in his lightly tanned complexion and glowing eyes, such a contrast from his own fragile appearance.   
Ymir had declared once when the girls were discussing the topic in the dorms that,   
"He looks at Eren with nearly the same intensity Sasha looks at food with."  
She had gotten a murmur of agreement from the sleuthing girls surrounding her, and an indignant yell from the ravenous redhead.    
But it was true, and everyone trusted Ymir on this topic, distinguished lesbian she was. 

Eren coming to terms with his own feelings was a rollercoaster, as you might have expected from him. When he realised it for the first time, they had been sitting out in the sun during a break day.  Much to Eren's chagrin, Armin insisted that he wanted to finish a book he'd been reading for maybe a week now, and Eren wasn't feeling up to Mikasa's hovering, so he stayed with his blonde friend and dozed off.    
Somewhere between being awake and dozing off, Eren dully thought about how soft Armin's hair looked, gently swaying with the breeze, golden locks catching the sunlight in a way that made him seem almost angelic. His face scrunched up slightly in confusion.   
Where on earth did that poetic shit come from?   
Armin's eyes were still glued to his pages, and Eren studied them with a blank expression on his face. He idly wondered if the sea would look as pretty when they got to see it together. Armin said the sea was blue, right?  
Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't register Armin's eyes flick towards him, only to stay staring back at him in confusion when they caught his dreamy gaze.   
"Eren? Are you okay, man?"  
The gentle voice jolted Eren out of his reverie and he straightened up with a cough. He felt his ears going bright red as he waved the blonde boy off with a drawl, "Fine, just... spaced out. Don't let me keep you from the oh-so exciting mathematics theorems."  
The mocking tone of voice was enough to assure Armin that Eren was fine, and also enough for Armin to scoff and jab his side with his boot.   
Eren felt relief, and then dread again.    
What....exactly, HAD come over him?   
Then, feeling his heart pounding in his chest so fast he could feel the pulse in his neck, he knew.   
Even Eren wasn't that much of an idiot. 

Armin had always kind of known that he felt something special towards the headstrong boy that liked to yell, and got into brawls on the streets of Shiganshina with the bullies that liked to torment Armin so bad.   
However, Armin hadn't known HOW special these feelings were until the day he realised how touchy feely Eren actually was with him.   
Eren was never one to care about what people thought of him, and he'd never seen a problem with openly expressing his affection towards his blonde friend that he'd known since they'd both been tiny.   
To Eren, it was just natural that sometimes he'd fall asleep on Armin's shoulder, or sometimes he'd find comfort in holding the blonde boy's hand in his own. Armin had never minded either, til the one day Eren's face being just an inch too close to his own had completely destroyed his rational thinking, instead being mentally urged to go that bit further in, close the gap-  
Or, when the next time Eren's head was lolling on Armin's shoulder, he was hyper aware of Eren's soft hair and even breaths tickling his neck, sending shivers down his spine.   
Armin was just glad that Eren was usually either too distracted or asleep to notice his cherry red face. 

Both of them seemed aware of the sudden tension between the two of them, and neither of them liked it very much. They had always been so comfortable in each other's presence before, but their mutual understanding of their own new feelings lead to hesitation, and awkward periods. 

It all came to a head though, when the two were paired together for the weekly patrolling duty. Usually, the two would be ecstatic that they were put together, but this time around came with an air of nervousness hanging between the two boys.  
Both of them silently made their rounds around the dorms and other buildings, unsure of what to do.   
Eventually, Eren stopped in his tracks. Confused, Armin looked around at the brunette, who was now staring intensely at the ground.   
Before he could say anything, Armin froze in place as Eren looked up, staring at him straight in the eyes. There was an unreadable expression on his usually emotive face.   
Heat rose in Armin's face, trying to shake off Eren's piercing gaze, he looked away with a small laugh.   
"C'mon Eren, we only have to do one more round and then we can go to b-,"  
Armin was interrupted by a hand turning his head back towards his best friend, til all he could see was Eren's soft expression, so close, he could see all the faint freckles on his nose, so busy drinking in the brunette's features that he almost forgot that Eren was kissing him.  

Oh. 

This was...nice. 

It barely registered before Eren stepped back, covering his scarlet face with his arm. Armin was a bit disappointed that it was over so quickly. 

Eren was never really the best with words, that was Armin's forte, so he just clamped his mouth shut and waited for his blonde friend to start freaking out or yelling at him. 

Instead, Armin grabbed and lowered the arm that was covering Eren's face.   
Eren screwed his eyes shut and muttered, "That was, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't-didn't mean to do that, I was just kind of-"

Armin shushed him and gave him a wide smile. That.... kind of took Eren's breath away, he hadn't seen Armin smile like that in forever. And he caused it. 

Armin silently entwined his hand with Eren's, and the two quietly made their way back to the dorms, where they, as bunkmates, could, ahem, discuss this new development in their relationship a bit further.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like not good and I've never written for a ship before but I love them


End file.
